


nosotros; ellos

by minigami



Series: soldaditos pre-soviéticos [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen buenas razones por las que Bucky jamás será Capitán América.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nosotros; ellos

**Author's Note:**

> skins with a side of nazis

Bucky cumple dieciocho en el frente, en un campamento de los Aliados. Es Toro quien se acuerda. Comparten tienda, y esa noche aparece con una botella de vodka casero que ha encontrado en algún sitio, “feliz cumpleaños, Barnes”. Se la beben entre los dos.  
  
Es marzo, y aún hace frío. Toro hace bailar una llama en el dorso de su mano, se ríe cuando Bucky le dice que pare, los ojos brillantes en la oscuridad, la botella sujeta por el cuello de vidrio basto entre los dedos y una llama desperezándose en la palma.  
  
Normalmente es Bucky el de las malas ideas, así que cuando Toro le mira de reojo, siente que tiene algo que probar. Está borracho, tiene dieciocho años, y sus mejores amigos son Capitán América y un cuchillo, así que piensa en la muerte, le agarra del cuello y le besa.  
  
Le mete la nariz en el ojo y Toro se empieza a reír. Deja la botella en el suelo de lona y les deja en la oscuridad, le mete una palma aún caliente por debajo del uniforme. Esa vez, Bucky consigue besarle en la boca, y se caen contra la pared de la tienda. En el exterior, alguien maldice (¿Namor?) y les pega una patada, a través de la pared (Namor).  
  
Bucky escucha a Steve reírse, su voz mezclándose con la de Jim, y sonríe un secreto contra la boca de Toro, que sabe a vodka y está más caliente de lo normal y en vez de llamarle enfermo y pervertido le devuelve los besos en la oscuridad.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Steve le despierta con una taza del café horrible que hace estén de campaña o no. Toro le hunde la nariz en el cuello, y Bucky se queda helado, muerto de miedo, cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra con él mirándoles, las cejas alzadas. Steve mira la botella, prácticamente vacía, y deja la taza de aluminio en la puerta de la tienda.  
  
—Tienes que estar en dos horas en la tienda de Philips – susurra. Toro comienza a despertarse, y Steve le señala con la barbilla –. Jim le está buscando.  
  
  
  
Esa tarde les suben a todos en un avión de la RAF y les mandan a Sicilia. Bucky tiene sus órdenes, la primera misión en solitario de las muchas que sabe que va a realizar. Está nervioso, y aún siente el vodka en el estómago y en la cabeza.  
  
Toro se ha quedado en Polonia. Los Comandos están dormidos, y Steve, a su lado, dibuja algo en la penumbra. Bucky duda un segundo antes de enganchar la barbilla en su hombro, para poder ver bien qué es. Steve gruñe y se mueve para taparlo con la mano.  
  
—Aún no está terminado – dice, y le sonríe cuando Bucky se aparta, frustrado.  
—¿Qué es?  
—Tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Pensabas que me había olvidado?  
  
Bucky se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Toro se acordó ayer – dice, un poco por decir, un poco por probar a Steve, que cierra el cuaderno.  
—En cuanto a eso – empieza, a media voz. Bucky le interrumpe, un nudo en el estómago.  
—¿Algún problema? – contesta. Intenta resultar desafiante, pero solo suena asustado.  
—Yo no – contesta Steve, honesto. Baja la mirada, apenas un segundo –, pero hay gente que sí, Buck. Tened cuidado.  
  
Steve se queda en silencio. Tiene el ceño fruncido, concentrado en algo. Abre la boca, pero luego mira a su alrededor, vuelve a cerrarla, y Bucky se queda con las ganas de saber qué quiere decir que no se atreve.  
  
  
(Por su decimoctavo cumpleaños recibe una botella de vodka y un retrato de Lauren Bacall. Cuando Steve le da el dibujo, un par de días más tarde, le da también un abrazo, “¿A lo mejor habrías preferido algo de Bogart?” en el oído.)


End file.
